Kitty
by Recurring Dreams
Summary: It is Cat's birthday. Her girlfriend Jade tries to find the perfect present in a limited amount of time. What will she find? Sounds sucky... better than the summary. A Cade one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**_ Anything related to the T.V. show Victorious, or the band The Presidents of the United States of America, is owned by someone else and not me._

**"Kitty"**

Jade sped down the highway towards her local mall. Cat's birthday party was in two hours, and Jade still hadn't purchased a present for her girlfriend. The goth girl had been so preoccupied with having a perfect party, that she had only remembered presents when Beck asked her what she got. Almost 3 years living with Cat, and Jade's presents were mostly last minute flowers, or candy. Cat, of course loved the little gifts, but Jade wanted to give her girlfriend the best gift this year.

She turned on the radio to possibly lower her stress levels. It didn't help much, considering how much the song reminded Jade of Cat.

_He needs some pettin' and lovin' on his head ,_  
_He needs some pettin' and lovin' on his rain soaked hide ,_  
_He's circlin' around my ankle ,_  
_He's circlin' around my ankle ,_  
_He needs some pettin' and lovin' on his hide ,_  
_Hey kitty won't you come inside._  
_Kitty at my foot and I wanna touch it._

Jade sang along on her way to the shopping mall. She switched off her car immediately after she pulled into the parking lot. The girl kicked the door closed, locked it, and sprinted away from the convertible, into the building. She looked around the large place at all the stores, trying to find something that would suit Cat. Jade thought about Victoria's Secret. Surely she would enjoy that herself, but it's not really Cat's style. The redheaded girl was definitely not shy, but wasn't really comfortable with wearing those type of things. Jade understood.  
The goth checked the music store, and bought a Beach Boys CD. Still not enough, she thought. Jade checked her phone for the time. 4:27

"Dammit!" Jade swore. The party starts at 5:00. A moment later she received a text from Tori.

Where r u? Cat's on her way home!

Jade, still angry, punched in a response and ran back outside. The CD was all she got. Wonderful birthday present to give to your girlfriend since highschool. She was exiting the mall, when she noticed a woman who looked to be in her 40s with a cardboard box sitting on a nearby bench. Taking a look in the box, Jade saw 3 small kittens. Two white ones, and a slightly orange colored one.

"They're free..." the lady trailed off.

"I'll take this one." Jade pointed to the orange cat. The older lady smiled and handed her the baby animal. Jade thanked her, happy with her amazing present. Sort of coincidental if you think about it. Jade raced home in her car, almost crashing more than once. She scanned the parking lot for Cat's car. It was nowhere in sight. Perfect. The girl carried the kitten up the flight of stairs, and entered her and Cat's apartment. Tori jumped up from the couch where she was seated.

"Finally you're here!" The brunette paused when she saw what Jade cradled in her arms. "You got Cat a kitten?!"

"Great job, Catherine Obvious!" Andre, who was also in the room chuckled at their little inside joke. Tori ignored the teasing, having lived with it for her many years of knowing Jade.

"That's awesome! Cat has wanted one since, like, forever!" Tori said. Jade made her way over to the kitchen table where Beck, Trina (his fiancée), Robbie, and Cat's mom were seated. Eventually everyone was up getting ready to yell "surprise". Jade put the kitten in her bedroom to hide it. Cat came through their front door and flicked on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, making Cat jump, but then smile. She gave her friends and mom a hug, and her girlfriend a peck on the lips. They all sat around the table joking, and eating cake (which was red velvet, if you didn't already guess). They finally got to the presents, and Cat was bouncing with excitement. Robbie got her a new stuffed giraffe, since her old one got eaten by Rex. After that happened, the puppet was never found again, and Jade swears never to admit where she buried him.

Beck and Trina gave her a few kitchen utensils, which she and Jade were both thankful for. Tori bought her a new sweater, and Andre gave her a brand new guitar tuner. Cat's mom gave her a scrapbook of old pictures. Then, Jade excused herself to retrieve her own present. She came out holding the kitten behind her back, and handed the Beach Boys CD to Cat. The redhead thanked her and gave her another kiss. Jade then told her she had one more thing. Cat literally bounced in excitement when she heard that. Jade then held out the baby cat, and the other girl squealed with joy.

"A KITTEN! Jade you got me a KITTY!" Cat grabbed the little animal and hugged him. "Ooh, what should we name him... how about Stephen?"

"I'd rather you not name him after my ex-boyfriend, Cat." Tori said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Cat said.

Jade decided she would suggest a name, "How about George?"

Cat jumped at the name. "Yay! We can call him George Harrison." The rest of the group laughed. Cat ran over to hug Jade. "Thank you Jadey! I love you."

"I love you too Kitty."

_** Hope you liked this! I know it's short. The song, if you didn't already know, is called Kitty by The Presidents of The U.S.A. I would recommend you listen to the song while you read. Read/Enjoy/Review!**_  
_** Until next time...**_


End file.
